


All I Ever Wanna Be Is Somebody To You

by ProbablyVoldemort



Series: You Give Me Akumas [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Identity Reveal, Slight Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Chat and Ladybug have been dating for a while when a conversation in her civilian life leads to Ladybug crying on a roof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm doing prompts from [this list](http://probably-voldemort.tumblr.com/post/150967543116/writing-prompts) so feel free to leave me a pairing and a prompt in the comments, or send me one on Tumblr.  
> Enjoy :D

**[pinkpiano26](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpiano26/pseuds/pinkpiano26) commented: And for suggestions maybe 16 with Ladynoir please?**

**16: “Okay so who do I have to murder?”**

_(I don't know how to make this so you see it but I hope you enjoy :) )_

It was an easy fight. The akuma was defeated in fifteen minutes without a Cataclysm or a Lucky Charm having to be used, which meant that Ladybug and Chat had all the time in the world.

And, by miracle of all miracles, Chat managed to convince Ladybug to stay and hang out with him. Sure, it was the middle of the night, and, yeah, they would probably regret it the next day at school, but he didn’t care. Not when he could spend the night chatting–pun intended–with his Lady.

They’d been talking about everything and nothing, little non-incriminating tidbits of their lives, TV shows and video games, whether spaghetti was better than macaroni and cheese, and it was so nice, so normal, that he almost didn’t notice at first. Alright, almost was completely off. He definitely was completely oblivious to the fact that Ladybug had been inching closer and closer until she leaned to rest her head on his shoulder.

And he couldn’t ignore it anymore. His body was on fire from where she was pressed up against his side, and he had to physically restrain himself from burying his nose in her hair.

He froze. There was literally no way he could move or breath or do anything without messing this up somehow.

But then–BUT THEN–she had to go and ask THE QUESTION, her voice timid and nervous.

“Chat, do you–do you have a girlfriend?”

He would swear on his life that his heart stopped beating.

Chat swallowed, suddenly overcome with his own nerves. “No,” was all he could manage to force out.

Ladybug nodded, not looking up at him. But that was fine. That was good, actually, because then she wouldn’t be able to see how red his face was. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her, either.

She drew in a shaky breath. “Do you–is there someone you want to be your–your girlfriend?”

“Yes.” It was a breathy whisper, but it was an answer. He swore he didn’t breathe at all in the few moments it took for Ladybug to speak again.

“Is it–” She broke off, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Is it me?”

He forced himself to breathe because at this rate he was going to pass out with the little amount of oxygen heading to his brain, and squeaked out a, “Yes,” that he was sure only dogs could hear.

But, evidently, Ladybug had the hearing range of a dog, because she let out a sigh, nodding against his shoulder. “Good.”

“Good?” he repeated, voice still imitating a twelve year old boy.

Ladybug’s head left her shoulder, and she smiled shyly at him. “Can I ask you another question?” Chat could only nod, staring at Ladybug’s blushing face and feeling his own grow hotter. “Can I–can I kiss you?”

He nodded dumbly again because _holy shit there was no way this was happening like what the actual hell was going on?_

And then Ladybug was closing the distance between them and her lips were on his and he could move again, pulling her closer and just melting against her.

*********

Adrien should get an award, really, that he managed to last three months–and six days, nine hours, and thirty seven minutes–in keeping the fact that he wasn’t single any more. It was honestly amazing that he hadn’t cracked before now–because what do you say to your friends? Neither _Hey, so guess what I’m dating Ladybug_ nor _So I have a girlfriend and I’m really in love with her but I can’t tell you her name because I don’t actually know what it is_ were very good options.

It was lunchtime when he finally couldn’t hold it in anymore. He was on the grass in the sunshine with Alya, Nino, and Marinette, and it was honestly a perfect day. The only thing that would have made it better would be having Ladybug there, but she’d be there in the future. He knew she would.

He’d been keeping this secret for far too long when Nino and Alya started laughing about some hardship of being in a relationship.

“But you know what that’s like,” he laughed. With an elbow to the ribs from his girlfriend, Nino quickly sobered up, grinning sheepishly at his supposedly single friends. “Sorry. I guess, uh, you guys wouldn’t know what that’s like.”

“I do have a girlfriend,” Adrien said, stabbing at his Nathalie-approved salad.

When no one said anything, he looked up to find all three of his friends staring at him.

“What?”

“Dude.” Nino raised an eyebrow. “How long have you had a girlfriend for? When were you planning on telling us?”

Oh. He’d said that out loud, hadn’t he?

“We’ve been dating a couple of months,” he sighed, feeling the goofy grin spreading across his face, the one that always surfaced whenever he thought about Ladybug. “I would have told you, but it’s kind of a secret since my dad’s kind of against me dating and all.” That was a good excuse, wasn’t it? He didn’t really know how his dad felt about him dating, but hhis friends seemed to buy it. “But she’s amazing you guys. She–”

As he carried on, gushing about Ladybug in the vaguest way possible, he didn’t notice Marinette’s face falling more and more with each word.

The bell rang, and she pasted a smile on her face before Adrien looked her way.

*********

There was a grin on his face as he tore across rooftops, flying towards his and Ladybug’s meeting place, only to freeze upon reaching his destination.

Ladybug was huddled on the roof, knees tucked up to her chest and obvious sniffles reaching his ears. He took a deep breath before crossing the roof.

“Okay,” Chat said, sinking down next to Ladybug and wrapping an arm around her. “So who do I have to murder?”

Ladybug looked up at him with a watery smile, giving a bitter laugh and brushing the tears from her eyes. “No one, Minou,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“But you’re crying,” he insisted, pulling her tighter. “As your boyfriend, I’m contractually obliged to murder anyone who makes you cry.”

Ladybug snorted. “I don’t remember that contract. Besides, I could murder him myself if I really needed to.”

Chat nodded thoughtfully. “True,” he agreed. “But the point of a boyfriend is to not have to get the blood on your own hands. So you should tell me who he is and what he did so I can get it over with in time for our date.”

“It’s silly,” Ladybug insisted after a pause. “This is probably the stupidest reason to be crying.”

“No reason’s stupid.”

Ladybug let out a long sigh. “I love you, you know that right?” she asked, pulling away to look up at him. Chat didn’t know where this was going, but he nodded slowly. “Right. Well, there used to be this guy that I had a ridiculous crush on. It was–god, it was embarrassing. Anyway, I realized it was never going to go anywhere, so I got over him and fell in love with you.

“But, I mean, he was the first guy I ever liked, you know? A piece of that is going to stick with me.” Her face turned red, and she waved her hands in an attempt to reassure Chat, who was slightly confused but not in any real need of reassurance. “I don’t like him that way anymore, though. What I feel for you is way more than I ever felt for him. And I’m happy with you.

“But then today, he was absolutely gushing about this nameless girl that he’d apparently started dating.” Ladybug sighed, blowing her bangs off her forehead. “It was stupid. I don’t even like him like that, not anymore, but it just hit me? Like some girl holds this guy’s affections and he never saw me that way? I don’t know. Like I said, it was stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Chat said, ignoring the jealousy rising in his stomach. _That_ was stupid, that he was feeling jealous over some idiot that was too stupid to see how great Ladybug was when she’d liked him. He didn’t need to be jealous. Ladybug was his girlfriend, not the idiot who didn’t realize what he had. “I’ll need his name, though.”

Ladybug scrunched up her face, staring at Chat. “Why?”

Chat shrugged. “Well, I can’t exactly murder him for making you cry if I don’t know who he is,” he pointed out.

“No.” Ladybug laughed, shoving his arm gently. “I’m not going to tell you who he is so you can go scare him or whatever. It doesn’t matter. Plus it’s kind of embarrassing.” The last part was muttered under her breath, and Chat obligingly pretended he didn’t hear it.”

He stared at her with puppy dog eyes, his lip pouted out. Ladybug gave him an unimpressed look, and lasted a record five minutes before giving in.

“Fine,” she said, and Chat grinned, perking up once more. “But before I tell you, it wasn’t some celebrity crush, okay? I actually knew him. He’s been in my class since college.” Chat nodded, agreeing to her terms, and Ladybug took a deep breath. “Adrien Agreste.”

Chat blinked. Ladybug’s ex-crush that didn’t like her back…was him? But that meant that he was the idiot that didn’t see how great she was? And he knew her in civilian life? What?

But wait. Rewind. This was brought on by Adrien Agreste gushing about his girlfriend–which meant that Ladybug was crying because Adrien was dating her, but he’d come back to this. He hadn’t gushed to anyone, had he?

Wait. Lunch. He was telling them about his girlfriend today, right? But there were only three people who were there, only three people who knew that he had a girlfriend.

Ladybug wasn’t Alya or Nino. Not that he’d complain, but that was impossible. They’d both been akumas, and they were dating each other. It just completely absolutely definitely wasn’t them.

So that left…

“Marinette?” Her name left his mouth in a whisper, and Ladybug’s eyes snapped open, staring up at him.

“What?”

He grinned at her, hands coming up to cup her cheeks. “You’re Marinette.”

“I–yes–wait–what–how–?” His grin grew at how absolutely Marinette that sentence was, at how absolutely perfect it was that they were the same person.

“I hate to have to tell you this, my Lady,” he said, tapping her nose. Her mouth snapped shut from her babbled attempt at speech. “It’s gonna be kind of hard to kick my own ass. I mean, I could try, but I might have to fail you in my boyfriendly murder duties.”

Ladybug stared at him, confusion pushing out the nervousness of having her identity discovered. “Why would you have to kick your–?” She broke off, eyes widening. “Adrien!?” His name came out in a squeak.

His grin grew, and he swept into a bow–an awkward one, from the way an arm was wrapped around her and the fact that he was seated. “The one and only.”

She stared at him for a moment longer before bursting into laughter, falling forward to press her face into his chest.

“We’re idiots,” she told him between giggles, and he had to agree. She pulled back, poking him in the nose. “And I don’t know how we’re gonna explain to Alya and Nino how I sat through you going on and on about me at lunch without combusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Find me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort :D


End file.
